Lipgloss
by Gus-Puckle
Summary: One-Shot. Por que Amu ya ha crecido y ahora usa labial, muy al pesar de Ikuto. Mal summary -.- AxI


**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, son de Peach-Pit.

Holas a todos! Aqui Ayana Satoh con una nueva historia. Espero que les guste, esta historia se me ocurrio cuando iba en el colectivo camino a clases ewe (si lo se tengo una imaginacion demaciado hiperactiva) y senti la necesidad de escribirlo por que sino nunca lo haría xD. Sin más

¡Here we go!

**Lipgloss:**

Tras sonar la última campana en la escuela Seiyo, el campus comenzó a llenarse por los grupos de alumnos que la asistían, celebrando la llegada del fin de semana. A la distancia se encontraba cierto chico-neko descansando en un árbol lo suficientemente alejado como para observar y no ser observado. Niñas van, niños vienen pero él aun no encontraba su objetivo hasta que en la lejanía del lugar diviso la melena rosa que tanto buscaba.

Amu caminaba despreocupadamente en compañía de sus amigas sin darse cuenta de que era observada no solo por el neko peliazul sino por el resto de la población masculina. Y es que ese día la chica tenia algo en particular que llamaba la atención de más de uno pero Ikuto aun no sabia de que se trataba eso, eso que extrañamente hacia de la muchacha más irresistible.

Cuando la pelirrosa se despidió de sus amigas y había pocas personas alrededor, Ikuto salió de su escondite y se posiciono en frente de Amu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿I-Ikuto?- Fue lo único que la sorpresa le dejo articular.

El mencionado no contesto, solo camino lentamente hacia ella acortando poco a poco la distancia. Ya cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la sujeto del mentón, haciéndola levantar la cabeza a verlo directamente a sus ojos zafiro. Sin despegar ni un segundo sus ojos de ella, inspecciono su rostro con cautela hasta que se percato de un pequeño detalle.

-Tu... -paso el pulgar con delicadeza sobre los labios de la, ahora roja, muchacha removiendo un poco de liquido rosado con diminutos brillos- ... usas brillo labial?

Concluyo con una sonrisa sarcástica mostrándole el contenido de su pulgar. La aludida se limito a desviar la mirada y soltarse de su agarre.

-¿Y que si lo hago?- se defendió un poco más sonrojada sin mirar al chico.

Ikuto cambio su sonrisa socarrona por una de malicia. Sin darse cuenta, Amu le había dado hincapié para su travesura del día.

-¿No crees que aun eres demasiado pequeña para estas cosas? -dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra pequeña.

Eso saco de quicio a Amu.

-¡Ya no soy una niña! ¡Yo ya crecí, baka-neko!- se alejo de él dándole la espalda, caminando con furia.

Acelero el paso para alcanzarla, la rodeo por detrás con un fuerte abraso, dejando caer parte de su peso sobre la chica para que detuviese el paso.

- Ya, cálmate pequeña era una broma - le susurro al oído, haciendo que Amu volviera a sonrojarse e intentara zafarse de su agarre. ¡Como le divertía hacerla enojar!

Amu volvió a zafarse del agarre y retomo su camino a casa, con el chico-neko dos pasos detrás de ella. Este estaba pensando nuevas formas de torturar a la chica cuando noto que mientras caminaban las personas, más bien los chicos, les lanzaban más de una mirada. Unas de lujuria y descaro a la pelirrosa. Y como no hacerlo si la chica, un poco rosada en las mejillas el semblante serio y esos labios que aparentaban ser más carnosos, daba la impresión de ser mayor de lo que era y hasta mas... apetecible. Ikuto lo sabía de antemano, pero le estaba empezando a molestar que otros también lo notaran.

Tragando su orgullo, volvió a abalanzarse sobre la espalda de Amu, quien detuvo la marcha.

-Amu, quítatelo- dijo con autoridad en su oído.

-¡¿Eh?- articulo mientras el color subía a su cara.

-Me refiero al labial, pequeña pervertida- río suavemente, mientras se colocaba enfrente de ella. Sabia que se ganaría unos buenos golpes por eso pero lo valían, con tal de ver esa tonalidad de rojo plasmada en la cara de la ex-guardián- Quítatelo, eso no es parar ti.

-¡¿Por que?- exclamó alterada- Si dices de nuevo que es por que aun soy una niña te repito que yo ya no lo soy.

- Si, lo se. Se perfectamente que no eres una niña pero no necesitas maquillaje para demostrarlo - termino de retirar el exedente del brillo labial que había quedado con el pulgar- Tu ya eres hermosa tal como estas, Amu.

Amu se sonrojo violentamente, a lo que Ikuto deposito un suave beso en su frente. Tomo su mano la guió para que siguiera su camino, mientras daba un vistazo atrás, regalándole una sonrisa victoriosa a los espectadores.

- Esta bien, dejare el brillo... ¡pero me quedo con el delineador! - concluyo colocando su mano en la cintura como una asa, sin soltar su mano.

Ikuto solo rió asintiendo, no podía discutir contra ella cuando se ponía tan caprichosa como una niña chiquita, total eso era lo que le encantaba de ella y no lo cambiaria por nada.

Fin

* * *

><p>Tomatasos, verdulasos, comentarios yo criticas son siempre bienvenidos :D asi que

**¿Reviews?**

**P.D: **Para los que leyeron Yoru no maho, les prometo pronto la actualizacion,

ja nee!

**...::Ayana Satoh::...  
><strong>


End file.
